Two Dimensions
by RubyStorm
Summary: When a young girl gets a chance to go back in time, in order to save her friends and getting the chance of a life time to change a certain battle that took place! will she be able to change it? find out! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Two Dimensions  
Chapter 1 - A New Deal

As Katie sat in American History class, her thoughts began to drift. This  
class is so boring, she thought to herself, sighing contently.

Her teacher, Mr. Tom Kitchen, looked up from his desk, his  
eyes moving from one student to the next. "Today, we will be playing a  
round of Jeopardy to help you study for your upcoming test tomorrow."

Despite the fact the game would be based upon chapters 20 and 21 of their  
history books, a few of Katie's classmates seemed thrilled about the idea.  
After all, it was Jeopardy. Who didn't like the game?

The teacher's voice sounded again once all the commotion had simmered.  
"This time I think Chelsea will start the game-"

Suddenly, before Katie's teacher could finish speaking, the lights began to  
flicker on and off in the room.

"What's going on," began on of her classmates, looking around  
nervously, as if he was afraid something was going to jump out and bite him.  
Katie noticed the teacher exiting the classroom muttering to himself about how  
the lighting was checked yesterday. The unexpected flashes startled everyone.  
Everyone except Katie, that is.

"Damn," she whispered aloud. "There's always something." Katie  
knew what was happening. She had seen it before. She had witnessed it  
before. It was a demon.

While everyone continues to look around the room and chatter amongst  
themselves, no one seemed to notice the teacher's chair.

Where's that gun when I need it, thought Katie mercilessly. It the chair  
there he sat, the demon she knew would come, smirking evilly.

She then took a second to look at him; I mean really get a good look at the evil man sitting on her teacher's chair. He was wearing flannel jeans, gray t-shirt, black shoes, a black jacket to go over his shirt, and those eyes, those big black eyes, it sent shivers done her spine.

"Well, well," began the demon, "how is everyone doing today?" Of  
course, no one responded. It was a demon after all. It was surprising the  
room stayed conscious for his visit.

"I am here to give one of you the chance of a life time," he said proudly.  
The demon surveyed the small group of students before him. It was an odd  
bunch.

Katie took yet another moment to look at a few of her classmates. Her eyes fell upon one of her good friends, Veronica, or Ronnie. Ronnie was wearing a black collar with a nice brown top over it, she also had brown dress pants on, and her hair was a light blonde color with her hair pulled back into a pony tail.

Katie's eyes then fell on her newest friend Chelsea. She wore a blue collar (name brand no doubt) she had brown hair, today it wasn't in a ponytail, it was out, just flowing like the wind, she had tan pants on, blue shoes, and a little bit of eyeliner and mascara.

She then fell upon a guy she used to like Alec. She noticed his skater boy hair, a light blonde color, he wore a nice light blue collar, with black pants, with his classy blue nickie shoes, she also noticed his light blue eyes, and she could just get lost in those eyes.

And then his eyes fell upon her.

"Katie," he said suddenly. "My darling!" All eyes in the room fell  
on her. "Come here," he continued. Katie only looked at him. "Don't  
be afraid. No harm will be fall you."

Reluctantly, Katie stood from her seat, but went no further. The demon  
continued. "You, my dear, have the opportunity to do something great!"  
Katie watched him. He seemed so excited. "What do say? Will you take the  
chance? Will you go?"

"Um," she started, unsure of how to respond. "I can't…I don't  
want to go anywhere." Her brow furrowed suddenly, confusion setting in,  
along with curiosity. "Where would you send me anyway?"

"To an era when the Romans and Saxons ruled." Katie's eyes widened.  
"To an era when a man named Arthur became king."

"Well, isn't that something," said Katie, slightly shocked.

"Yes, it's fascinating I know."

"And what will happened if I accept your offer," Katie inquired.

"Your soul will leave your body."

"My soul will leave my body," she said outraged. "I'll be dead!"

"No," he countered, "not dead. Just in a small, slightly evasive coma  
for the rest of eternity."

Katie's classmates were beginning to get restless. They were completely  
freaked out. Everyone got up from their chairs, running about wildly,  
desperately wanting out. The demon was having none of it.

"Oh, no, this just won't do," he said arrogantly. He muttered few  
words. "Sit a spell," he yelled. The entire class fell to the floor,  
unable to move.

Katie turns to the demon, glaring daggers at him. "Let them go!"

"The only way I will let them go is if you accept my offer." Katie  
looked back at her classmates, and then her gaze returned to the demon. The smirk  
on his face only got bigger as her anger grew.

"Fine," she yelled. "I'll do it!"

"Excellent," he said smiling from ear to ear. "Alright, were to  
begin…ah, I think this will do." He paused a moment, clearing his throat.  
As he began to chant the spell, a shield began to engulf her body.

"Okay…this is awkward."

The demon was nearly done. "…send this soul to a place before the final  
battle. To the place where Arthur became King!"

And in an instant, Katie was gone. When her eyes opened, she took in her  
surroundings, face to face with a world she thought she would never see.


	2. Chapter 2

Two dimensions chapter 2

A new world

Sorry it took so long. been kind of busy lately..but here u are as promised chapter 2! Hope you like it!!

Katie removed herself from the ground. She instantly noticed this wasn't  
her home town. Where am I, she thought to herself. I am definitely not in  
Kansas any more.

Suddenly, Katie started to hear some strange noises. They seemed to be  
coming from behind a…door. On the other hand, maybe it was bridge?

The bridge was made out of wood. Or so it seemed, there was a roof extending from where the bridge starts to where it ends. The bridge was about maybe 24 or 25 feet. In addition, it was about, maybe 10 feet from the water. /A nice bridge/ she thought.

Katie started to walk towards it. Without warning, a guard came from beneath  
the shadows, smirking as he approached her.

"Well, well, well," he began, "what do we have here?" He was getting  
closer by the second.

"What," responded Katie, fear clearly heard in her voice. "Leave me  
alone!" She turned quickly, and began running off in the opposite  
direction. As she ran, her mind decided on one thing and one thing alone.

Katie with the look of fear cried out "what? Leave me alone"Turning around she ran off as fast as she could. Far away from the guard, far from man. She then decides on one thing and one thing only. She allows herself to be swallowed up by the night. Katie has to get back to her world before things get even worse. She then says /ok, lets get back to my world!/ in a forceful voice. As she is consumed by the darkness, she sees something, a vision, Katie sees herself in a hospital bed with her family, her mom, dad and sister mourning her. /what this can't be/ Katie says in a fearful voice. She then notices tubes, put into her body to keep her from dying.

Katie, scared of this vision, falls into unconsciousness. As the guard made the corner, searching for a certain someone. He than spotted her, on the ground unconscious. He then walked over to her and smirked, /well, come on let's get her to safety/ The guards pick her up and take her to the Knights.

-20 minutes later-

The guard found the knights sitting at a table, drinking their wine, them seem to be enjoying there lives. The Guard walked over to Arthur, the leader of the knights and said to him /Arthur!, Knights/ the knights then turned to face the man that spoke to them. /what? / a voice spoke to the Guard standing before them.

The guard then takes a deep breath and looks straight at Arthur and in a calm voice says /We found this girl screaming for dear life, tears falling out of her eyes/ One of the guards appears with an unconscious girl. As Arthur looks over the girl he can't help but feel sad for her. /well this is something I have never dealt with before but I can't leave something like this left behind/ Arthur says with concern. Arthur then looks around for his best friend, he finds him and says /Lancelot!/ in a voice loud enough that could get everyone's attention. Lancelot then looks in the direction his name was called, and then notices that it was Arthur. /what?/ Lancelot says in annoyance.

Arthur then looks at Lancelot and back at the guards. /take that girl to the cabin next to yours/ referring to the girl in the guard's arms. /fine, where is she/ Lancelot says in a rather annoying tone.

One of the guards walks over to the two bickering Knights. /sorry to disturb you but you don't have to take her to her cabin, when one of the guards has already done so/ says in a formal tone. /Alright, Knights let's assemble in the young ladies cabin!/ Arthur yells out to the Knights as they follow him and Lancelot.

We now have arrived at Katie's cabin. It was a nice place to live, for people of the dark ages. It was rather small, it was a one-room home, but a normal Knight could live there just fine. It was a log cabin, maybe 25 feet long and 10 feet high. Therefore, it was a nice home.

Lancelot is already sitting on the side of the bed when Arthur arrives. In the cabin, there is a bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe, so a person can fit all there clothes.

Arthur then walked over to Lancelot, and he saw that the girl was still sleeping. He took a moment to get a some-what good look at her since her eyes were closed (I'll show you what her eyes look like later k?) she had blonde hair going done to about her shoulders, she had jeans, and a t-shirt on. /huh? Strange she must be dressed for a different century/ Arthur thought strangely.

/will she be alright?/ Arthur said with concern. /yea, I think she will be but-/ looks at Arthur sadly. /but what?/ Arthur says as curiosity takes over. /we won't know her condition until she wakes up!/ Lancelot sighs as he looks at the girl sadly. /yea that's true/ Arthur said bluntly. /yep!/ said Lancelot as cheery as he possibly could.

Arthur gets up and looks at he other Knights./alight/ (sighs) / I'll leave you to watch over her, Knights!/ Arthur says looking from one Knight to the other. /yes!/ reply the knights in a answering mood. /Go out and celebrate for our welcome back party!/ he says with a sly smile. He then whispers so that only Lancelot can hear it. /let me know when she wakes up!/ As he walks out the door. /yea sure/ Lancelot yells back.

(Arthur and the rest of the Knights leave to go celebrate!)

All the Knights are gone except Lancelot. He then looks at the girl laying on the bed. /ya know, ha, I gotta say you aren't from around this realm now are you?/ speaks softly to her. (runs his hand across her left cheek) (This surprises her and she begins to move away from his hand) Lancelot realizes this and smiles / hey, sorry did I wake you? (the girl opens her eyes)

She wakes up unaware of where she is..she gets up and instantly feels frightened scared. /what the- where am I? Last thing I remember I was in history class when a demon gave me the chance of a life time!/ says in a scared voice. (sees a red rose) Lancelot then restrains her from causing any damage. He watches her as she starts to calm down, he then says, /now hold on, settle down, you just woke up! Do you want something, like something to eat or drink?/ says in a calm tone not to frighten her. She then looks at him pours into those brown eyes and says /huh? Sure/. Lancelot gets up and smiles at her. .alright(runs out of her cabin) (Katie then falls back to sleep)

(10 minutes later)

Lancelot looks around the bar for Arthur. When he finds him he walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. /Arthur!/ Lancelot says in a happy voice. /what?/ Arthur replies, not knowing what else to say. Lancelot smirks at him and says /the young lady has awakened!/ He then gets impatient and starts to walk over to Katie's cabin. /What? That's great!/ Arthur says happily, his face beams. Lancelot shots over his shoulder. /yep, now come on time's a wasting!/

(10 more minutes later)

(Arthur and Lancelot arrive at Katie's cabin)

Arthur looks inside and expects to see the girl up and around, but she is still sleeping, the same exact thing she was doing when he left. He then looks at Lancelot strangely and says. / ok, I know what you told me but, she's in the same exact gesture I left her/Arthur says not too pleased. Lancelot looks at Arthur and back at the girl. /oh she did wake up, come on darling, its time to wake up!/ Lancelot says in a sweet baby voice. Katie just rolls over and says. /no, not yet, a few more minutes!/ Katie says sleepily. Arthur then walks closer to the bed, no too please with her attitude. /well if you don't wake up now, you will not get hurt!/ Arthur replies with slight anger in his voice. Katie the gets up and yawns. /ok, fine I'm up, I'm up!/ replies waving her hands around frantically.

Arthur then looks at her, her eyes are such a pretty blue. /wonder what her name is/ he thought to himself gleefully. He finally gets the courage and says. /by the way what is your name?/ he says curiously. The girl looks at Arthur and says. /my name is Katie/ Arthur smirks, /wow a pretty name for such a pretty girl/ he thought happily. /nice name, I'm Arthur/ He said proudly. /I'm Lancelot! Nice to meet you!/ (winks and smirks) Katie, smiles at Arthur, but looks strangely at Lancelot. /yea, nice to meet you guys as well…ok then awkward!/

Arthur then notices how tired she is and looks at Lancelot and whispers /I think its time we go she's getting sleepy again!/ (as they both walk off and leave the room)

Well that's it for Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I should hopefully put up 3 tommorrow!!


End file.
